Belts are common means to transmit torque between rotating devices. An example of a widespread use of a torque transmitting belts is the belt used in an automobile engine to rotate various accessories, customarily known as the fan belt. Most belts are a continuous loop of fixed length. As a result, there are many different size belts for many different applications. For example, each make and model of automobile is likely to require a different size fan belt. This necessitates the availability of a large inventory of belts varying in size to quickly accommodate the replacement of a worn or broken belt. In order to avoid costly idle or down time of machinery, it is important that a worn or broken belt be replaced quickly.
The replacement of a broken or worn endless belt frequently constitutes a time consuming and tedious task. To replace such endless belts, e.g. in a vehicle, tools are required. This is because some part of the vehicle to which the belt is connected has to be loosened to provide the play necessary to effect the removal of such endless belt. Frequently, the part which must be moved to allow the play is difficult to get to. Thus, considerable effort and time is involved in replacing an endless type belt.
Heretofore, belts with adjustments have been made to compensate for wear, or for use in more than one application within a predetermined relatively small range. One such belt is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,264,193 issued to H. W. Leonard on Apr. 30, 1918 and entitled "Elastic Belt." Therein disclosed is a belt made up of a number of links or sections. The section can be either elastic or non-elastic, provided there is a sufficient length of elastic portion to give advantageous results. The elastic sections comprise a coiled spring as a core enveloped by a plurality of washers loosely movable over the spring core. Each section is connected to the adjacent section by a threaded hub connector. U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,022 to Pickburn on Nov. 15, 1977, entitled "Mobius Drive Belt Fastener" discloses a belt twisted to form a Mobius strip and a fastener to connect the ends together. The twist in the belt doubles the surface area of the belt contacting the pulleys, thereby extending the life of the belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,732 to E. Kleban entitled "Adjustable Belt Assembly" discloses a belt having coupling elements for adjusting the length of the belt that are either wholly confined within the cross-sectional area of the belt material or extend from the belt surface and receive a bolt for closing the ends of the belt.
Each of these belts are difficult to install and require tools for their installation. This complicates their quick and easy replacement, especially in emergency situations where assistance and the necessary tools are unavailable.
Also known are link type conveyor belts such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,766,635; 1,896,407 and 1,861,642. However, such link type conveyor belts are not suitable for use in vehicles or other machine applications for coupling rotating machines for transmitting torque.